Xonoth
Xonoth is the main antagonist of the main Legends trilogy, and a side character in the various spinoffs and "Rumors" stories. He is the son of the Upper Being, Eubeleubues the Chaotic, and idol to the Xothic Religion. He has inhabited Elenia for millions of years, manipulating the world, and has destroyed it twice. He also is the one that killed the Circle, and created the world of Rodwen. At the end of Legacies (The last chapter of the Legends trilogy) his status is unknown however... Appearance Xonoth has had many different appearances throughout Legends, however, he has always had a tall stature and dons his own iconic bird mask. In Rise of Shadows, he uses the old armor of the Void rogue, Eric McCray, to protect the body of the warrior while he needs it. In Villain's Respite, he first appears as a physical manifestation in the Digital Plane, but soon gains a body, and gains a very organic body, with bony plates as protection. He usually has darker grays, purple, and black as colors in his attire. Life as Eric Mcray As a young child, Eric had it rough for him. He lost his mother, Aileen Zeno McCray, at an early age, and his father had left at a very early age. He lived on the streets for most of his life, not having a home, or anyone to talk to, until a man came along. He was a local clothier in the small town, and was also lonely. The two of them had become good friends, and the clothier's Star Spawn friend had always helped Eric when he was trying to learn the ways of magic, fighting, and more. At the age of 19, the clothier had passed away, due to severe burns from cultists burning the town down, in the word of Celrious. Eric swore he would get his revenge, that the clothier's death was one of many whom didn't deserve such punishment. The Star Spawn told him of The Order, which intrigued Eric. He had trained for 5 more years, until he made his way to the Sanctuary, home of the Children of Stars, and base of the Order. There, he had met his future friends, and enemies, Vi Sovari, Alexander Narvous, Tidurian Raymundo, Veriendheil Menathrodon, and Alim Trabelsi. He was tested once he arrived, as he had shown them his void capabilities. He fought against Vi, to decide who deserved the title of voided rogue. Eric won, and joined, in order to help those in need. For the next 5 years, Eric and the other heroes had fought off the strongest forces of the war, and new friendships formed between the five of them. That all changed on the Fall of Damascus however, as Eric was kidnapped and tortured by the Lunatic that night. Many months passed on, as Eric snapped, and transformed into Xonoth, The Voided One. He had made it to Sanctuary one night, and slaughtered the Order, and almost destroyed the fort, until he and the warriors fought. He called upon Celrious, who came down and began to destroy Elenia with him. The great God fell, and Xonoth had fought off the warriors, his former friends, and killed Alexander Narvous, wounding the others. Life as Xonoth Xonoth was knocked into a vat of acid however, which horribly wounded him. The cult lost the war, and soon formed the hellish prison of Xomath into their home. Xonoth took the lead as Grand Master of the Brotherhood of the Void. He had to deal with many spies, assassins, and invading armies on his way however, even sparking a civil war between parts of Elenia. Over the course of 300 years, he had grown to be infamous across the remaining lands of Elenia, and those who dared try to leave would have to deal with him. Now, as the rise of shadows begins, he returns to bring back Celrious, and destroy the remainder of Elenia. He will show no mercy to his old friends, family, or anyone who decides to stand in his way. ...But there's more than just that... Category:Villains Category:Characters